ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Tail
is a prehistoric fish-like kaiju from the TV series, The Return of Ultraman. He appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 15,000 t *Origin: Shinjuku Building construction site, Ocean floor (Mebius), Tokyo (Mebius) History The Return of Ultraman When a ancient egg was dug up in a construction site, MAT was called to the scene to dispose of the egg but with no success, after one of the members shot it with a ray gun, he declared it an oddly shaped rock. As MAT left to deal with Gudon, the egg was buried again by the construction crew. Shortly after, the egg increased into near kaiju size and erupted from underground in the middle of the Tokyo. Soon enough, the egg hatched and revealed the monster Twin Tail, who began to rampage in the city. Goh transformed into Ultraman Jack to confront the monster, and the two had a long and difficult fight. Suddenly Gudon emerged from underground, confronting Jack and his arch rival. Outnumbered and weakened, the two monsters were too much for Jack to handle, who had no choice but to retreat. With Jack out of the way, Twin Tail and Gudon viciously collided. The victor however was never solved as the two monsters separated (unexplainedly) for the time being. After doing some research prior to Twin Tail's hatching, MAT soon discovered that Twin Tail was the instinctive rival of Gudon, which explained why Gudon had emerged in the first place. After viewing the damage caused by the monsters, the military threatened to unleash a "Spigun" to slay the two monsters. Knowing many innocent people would die and Tokyo will be destroyed if that happened, MAT decided to try one more attack on Twin Tail and Gudon, armed with nothing but bazookas loaded with paralyzing rockets. Twin Tail appeared first from beneath the Earth and MAT launched their first attack, aiming for the prehistoric beast’s eyes and blowing out one of Twin Tail’s eye before Gudon erupted from the ground. Ultraman Jack soon returned and subdued Twin Tail, allowing MAT to blow out the monster’s other eye. This time when Gudon returned, Jack stepped back to allow Gudon and Twin Tail to fight it out. Twin Tail received fatal wounds by Gudon after being bitten into and being slammed to the ground, killing Twin Tail. Trivia *Twin Tail appeared in the opening of Ultraman Ace but does not appear in the series *Twin Tail's roar is a re-used Gubira roar. *Twin Tail is a playable character in the PS2 game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 and Ultraman (PS2). Ultraman Mebius Twin Tail reappeared in episode 6 and 9 of the series, Ultraman Mebius. Released into the sea by Bogal from an egg. Drawn by the heat, GUYS eventually found the egg on the seafloor. Once they dove into the sea to find it, Bogal forced the egg to hatch and it released Twin Tail. Mirai quickly turned into Ultraman Mebius, but Twin Tail was too agile in the water, and was winning. But GUYS soon discovered Twin Tail's weakness: The two, glowing blue spots on its body where its sonar organs. They attacked it, which greatly injured the monster, giving Mebius the instant he needed to destroy Twin Tail with his Mebium Shot. Later on, another Twin Tail appeared and was seen fighting another Gudon, with no one knowing how or why they were alive and fighting. Their fight was halted by Bogal, who beat both monsters into submission before eating them alive. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new arrivals of Capsule Monsters. One suggestion was Twin Tail, but was turned down due to his limited capabilities on land. Trivia *In this series, it's revealed that Twin Tail is a sea monster. *Gudon and Twin Tail's battle in episode 9 was to pay homage to their instinctive rivalry, and their first appearances. *The little green dots on Twin Tail's upper body in his original appearance are now colored blue. This also applies for his later appearances in other series. *In a couple of shots of Dark Lugiel's collection in Ultraman Ginga you could see Twin Tail in his Spark Doll collection as well as Mecha Baltan, Deathfacer, Gigi, Birdon, Mochiron, Gan-Q, Goldras, Gatanozoa, Ace Killer, Alien Hipporito, Alien Babalou, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Twin Tail reappeared in episode 6 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. A Twin Tail appeared one night and ambushed Rei (after he had quit the ZAP SPACY after an argument.) forcing him to summon Litra to do battle. With the combined efforts of Litra and Rei's weapons, Twin Tail was quickly finished off by Rei's gunfire and Litra's fireballs. Trivia *The Twin Tail Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Twin Tail's appearance in the series. *Twin Tail is one of the few kaiju in the series that does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Fire Golza, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunatyx, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) *In the first epsiode of Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Haruna Peguila on his computer, Twin Tail's silhouette from Ultraman Mebius can be seen along with Gudon, Salamandora, Vakishim, Birdon, and Alien Mephilas. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Twin Tail reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up with Gudon, Gesura, Antlar, Alien Baltan, Arigera, King Silvergon, Zetton, Gomess, Magular, and King Goldras to take on Ultraman. His fate is unknown (probably killed). *The Twin Tail Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Twin Tail's appearance in the film. *Twin Tail is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Other Media Fireman Twin Tail can be spotted in the episode of Fireman before the monster, Kumagorus appears. He is human sized and can sprays a toxic gas. It was killed the Monster Attack Unit before being killed. Trivia *The Twin Tail suit from Ultraman Stage Shows is used. *It is thought that this Twin Tail is ment to be an infant form of Kumogorus. Powers and Weapons *Whip Arms: Twin Tail has two long whips atop his body. They can be used to constrict as well as whip his enemies. *Tunneling: Twin Tail can tunnel underground at moderate speeds. *Adept Swimmer: Twin Tail is very agile underwater. Fireman Version *Gas: Twin Tail in the Fireman universe can spray a toxic gas. Weakness: On the top of his body are two glowing spots that are actually sensory organs. Damaging them will cause Twin Tail great pain. Twin Tail Whip Arms.png|Whip Arms Twin Tail Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Gallery Twin Tail 2.jpg Twin_Tail_v_Jack.jpg Ultraman-Jack-Twin-Tail.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Twin Tail Twin Tail 1.jpg Twin Tail 3.jpg Twin Tail 4.jpg Twin Tail 5.jpg Twin Tail 6.jpg Twin Tail 7.jpg Twin Tail 8.jpg Twin Tail 9.jpg UGMBTwinTail2.png 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Twin Tail spark doll seen on the shelves beside Mecha Baltan Gudon-Twin-Tail-Jack.jpg|Twin Tail and Gudon Behind The Scenes Twin-Tail-Megazine.jpg TwinTail Concept.jpg|Twin Tail's concept art. ultraman_jack2.jpg|Ultraman Jack vs Twin tail Gfs 15712 2 8.jpg Figure Release Information P9094068.jpg Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Videogame characters Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Dropped Giga Khimaira Body Part Category:Fireman Kaiju